case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
CASE 2: Animatronics Survival
CASE 2: Animatronics Survival is a free-roaming horror game developed and published by Walnut LLC. It is a prequel to CASE: Animatronics and was released August 3rd 2018. CASE 2: Animatronics Survival left early access on 28th February 2019 with the release of Episode 3. Story Two years before the attack on the police station, there was a terrible tragedy in the city, which led to the closure of the amusement park. Some believe it was an accident—others, that it was a well-planned act of intimidation. Leaflets about missing people filled the city streets. You play as Jack. He is a man who has lost everything. Soon he’ll have to pay for his crime. The past has finally caught up with him... Try to save him. - The official steam store description CASE 2: Animatronics Survival follows the story of Jack Bishop two years before the events of the first game. Jack's daughter, Emily Bishop, has been kidnapped by UNKNOWN, a mysterious figure that communicates through phones and the creator of the animatronics. Jack was involved in an undisclosed incident that UNKNOWN is looking to punish him for, and has unleashed his animatronics to hunt Jack down. It is revealed that at some point Jack was manipulated by UNKNOWN to complete a task of some persuasion. The contents of this mission have not been revealed, however Jack failed at this which resulted in Emily's presumed death. Jack attempts to escape the Police Station that he wakes in, only to fall into The Bunker in which he discovers an abandoned laboratory that was conducting experiments either on or with the animatronics, and who were manufacturing a compound known as Epicurean Chloride that causes hallucinations when inhaled and leaves the victim highly vulnerable to suggestion. Episodes *Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten *Episode 2: Revenge *Episode 3: Biological Waste *Testing Chamber Animatronics *The Bull *The Cat *The Owl *The Wolf Endings The ending is earned once the player completes Episode 3, and begins after the player enters the elevator and interacts with the buttons. The player is deposited in the Forest by the entrance to the labyrinth where the ending sequence begins. Multiplayer The Multiplayer of CASE 2: Animatronics Survival puts four players in the roles of either one of three Survivors or an animatronic. The Survivors' goal is to escape with their life, and the animatronic's goal is to kill at least one Survivor. Each Survivor and animatronic has a unique moveset in order to achieve their respective goals. The match ends if either all Survivors are dead, if all remaining Survivors have escaped, or if the time limit runs out. The player will also earn "A Coins" by playing which are awarded depending on their success in the match, which can then be exchanged for cosmetics in the Work Shop. There are currently three Multiplayer maps available: *The Bunker *Police Department *Forest Saves or Cheats This is a file here is all saves of Case2 you can pick them and paste to Case2 save games link- https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AhIGXo1upqJMqzU9WL0O-9F1LzV0b97h/view how to do this : copy the files from folders and search in taskbar RUN then open that and type %localappdata% and open Case2 there and open Saved then SaveGame then paste and replace the files and go to game the save will unlock for video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCzyap4_x2U Gallery Survivor.jpg|A group of Survivors in the multiplayer Bull survivor.jpg|The Bull about to attack a Survivor in the multiplayer Cat ending.jpg|The Cat about the attack Jack at the end of Episode 1 Owl warehouse.jpg|The Owl in the Warehouse Category:Browse